


You were red and you liked me cause I was blue

by CutesyMe



Series: Klance Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KlanceWeek2016, Klanceweek2k16, M/M, Other than that nothing else I guess, Swearing, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance whistled and said. “Damn, you look fine.”</p><p>Keith looked at him surprised but averted his gaze fast after that, busying himself with putting his black shirt away.</p><p>“Why all the blue suddenly?” Lance asked, hugging Keith’s pillow to his chest that smelled completely like him.</p><p>It was silent for a long moment and Lance had to check if Keith was still alive. Keith turned around to look at Lance and then shrugged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were red and you liked me cause I was blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Voltron fandom and Klance shippers. I am not sorry for the title. It's perfect.
> 
> Hope you like this. This will have a second part which will be Day 2 of Klance Week.
> 
> Prompt for Day 1 is Blue//Red.

Lance was running after Hunk with his bayard raised high and was hollering a battle cry. Hunk let out a scream and sped up a little nore to Lance’s surprise. When Hunk suddenly turned right Lance followed him without looking where he was running and ran into Keith, almost slicing himself open on Keith’s sword.

Keith threw Lance a death glare and opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly attacked by Shiro. He let out a huff as he landed on the floor.

“Never turn your back to your enemy,” Shiro said with a sword to Keith’s throat and Lance laughed out loud.

Next thing Lance knew he was lying on his back next to Keith and groaning in pain. In the distance he could hear Hunk and Pidge laughing. Lance swore to get revenge.

“Always be prepared for an attack by the enemy,” Shiro said and offered Keith and Lance each a hand.

They took Shiro’s hands and let him help them up. Lance turned to Hunk and took a step in his direction to get his revenge, the other boy had already seen through Lance’s intentions and was searching for a way to escape, but before Lance could have run after Hunk, he was already being pulled back by his collar.

“Hey!” he protested and turned to Keith, who was still holding him by the collar.

“Don’t interrupt with my training. If you want to goof around instead of preparing yourself to fight Zarkon then leave. And you broke my bracelet too,” Keith spit into Lance’s face and held out a blue bracelet.

“In a battle you have to be aware of your surroundings at all times and be prepared for all kinds of distractions,” Lance said with a grin on his face which turned into an arrogant smirk when Shiro nodded in approval. “And it’s just a bracelet that you bought at a cheap shop. I’ll buy you a new one”

“That was the only blue one and it’s not like that shop is just around the corner. It’s on a planet we’ve left behind days ago.”

“Then I’ll buy you one at another shop. What’s the matter?” Lance screamed.

Keith only pushed Lance away and stomped out of the training room. Shiro sighed and followed Keith out of the room. Lance turned to Hunk in time to see that the other was trying to sneak out of the room too. He used Shiro as human shield when Lance attacked him and as a punishement they were grounded until dinner.

The next day was one just like every other if you left out the fact that Keith had left his signature jacket in his room and was walking around with a blue shirt. It was weird to see Lance in anything else than his signature jacket and in Lance’s colour. Apparently it was only raising Lance’s attention since everyone else continued their day as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

“Hunk, man, what did you put in this food? It tastes gross,” Lance said as he sniffed at the green paste.

“Why don’t you prepare your own food then?” Hunk shot back with a full mouth, everyone grimacing when they saw the food in his mouth.

Lance cringed when some of the food landed on his face and Hunk choked on his bite when he started laughing. Shiro sighed as if he was waiting for a disaster and tried to finish his food before it happened.

“Lance, don’t,” Keith reprimanded Lance when he indeed raised a spoon full of food.

Lance opted for ignoring Keith and threw the food at Hunk, who in return ducked down in time so the food landed on Shiro’s face. As Lance’s eyes widened in horror, Pidge laughed out loud and Hunk immediately hid behind his chair and cleared a path for Shiro to glare at Lance. But before Shiro could do anything, another spoon full of food hit him on the chest from in front of him and he stared at Pidge in disbelief.

“Pidge!” Shiro squeaked, voice full of sadness as if he couldn’t believe Pidge’s betrayal.

Lance and Hunk were bent over and thus even more surprised when both of them were hit with food at the same time.

Soon it was a fight of everyone against everyone, and it went without saying that Lance was the one who landed mist of the hits. It took Lance a while but he figured it out when he realized that this food fight was a little more boring than the other ones. When he looked around, he saw Keith lounging around at the other end of the room where no food could reach him.

Lance smirked and sneaked up on Keith but noticed soon that he didn’t need to be too careful since the boy had let his whole guard down. It made the attack that Lance launched on the front of his shirt a lot easier.

Keith’s eyes widened in horror when the food hit his chest and Lance hollered at his victory, which raised the attention of the other three who were still at their fight at the dining table. Lance turned around to rub his victory in Keith’s face but went silent when he saw the fury on Keith’s face.

“What the fuck?” Keith barked and Lance took a step back. That hadn’t been Keith’s reaction when Lance had thrown food at him in their last food fight.

“Chill,” Lance said and raised his hands in mock surrender. “Just having a little fun.”

“Well, your little fun ruined my shirt now and this won’t be able to get out.”

“It’s okay,” Lance chastised. “Blue isn’t your colour anyway.”

“Fuck you,” Keith spat and walked out of the eating area.

Lance was a little lost and didn’t know what to do with Keith’s reaction. When he turned to the others and saw their worried faces he knew that the tension wasn’t just a trick of his imagination. He sighed when he realized he had to get serious and talk about this to Keith. He didn’t like being serious. But he also didn’t like Keith being mad at him.

It took two days filled with tension, Keith never going near Lance or the colour blue, and a lot of encouragement from the rest of their group for Lance to get enough courage and talk to Keith. He decided to go to Keith’s room and talk to him in the privacy of his room so Keith felt a little more comfortable than when he was around the others.

“Hello there,” Lance smirked when Keith opened the door. The widening of his eyes was the only reaction Lance got and if he hadn’t been looking directly into Keith’s eyes Lance would have missed it.

Lance sighed when Keith only stared at him blankly and let his shoulder slack. He also gave up his grin and decided to look a little as troubled as he felt.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Lance asked, trying to sound genuine.

“You talked, second is over. Bye,” Keith said and closed the door.

Lance sighed and started knocking on the door, determined to talk it out with Keith. They were a team and no matter how much they were at each others throats sometimes, Lance didn’t want to be on bad terms with Keith. Those two together was one of the best teams in Voltron.

It took Lance a while but his talent of being as annoying as possible was still too much for Keith’s fragile being. He gave in two minutes into Lance continually knocking on his door and calling his name out in the same annoying tone.

“What?” Keith barked instantly when he opened the door.

“I’m sorry!” Lance exclaimed and repeated much calmer when he saw how baffled Keith was. “I’m sorry. Can we please talk.”

Keith watched Lance for a moment and then stepped to the side. He closed the door when Lance entered his room and stood on the other side. Keith leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m sorry about ruining your shirt and ripping your bracelet. It wasn’t my intention to do so.”

Keith was speechless for a moment and then averted his gaze. “It’s fine. It doesn’t matter anymore anyway.”

“But it does,” Lance called out and took a step towards Keith.

Keith eyed Lance warily as he started pulling something out of his pocket and held it out to Keith. He took the small packet that was wrapped in newspaper from Lance and shot Lance a questioning glance. Lance encouraged him to rip the newspaper open and with a sigh Keith braced himself for a prank. His breath hitched when he saw a blue cloth wrapped in the newspaper and unfolded it hastily. It was a blue long sleeved shirt, similar to the one Lance had ruined and identical to the one Keith sometimes saw Lance wearing.

“I know it’s used,” Lance said and Keith had to tear his eyes away from the shirt. “But it’s the best I could manage with no shops around.”

Keith stared at Lance for a while while Lance tried to convince himself that he wasn’t waiting for a thank you and more for a ‘I forgive you’ but nothing came. Instead, Keith averted his gaze, suddenly finding the floor a lot more interesting than Lance, and fiddled with the shirt in his hands.

“Are we okay now?” Lance inquired and ducked down so he could look Keith in the eyes. “Or are you going to throw the shirt on me and throw me out of your room too?”

Keith glared at Lance but then closed his eyes. When he opened them again his gaze softened and he nodded. “We’re fine. And I’m going to keep the shirt. Thank you.”

Lance whooped and let himself fall on Keith’s bed as Keith stared at the shirt in his hands.

“Wear it,” Lance urged when he turned towards Keith.

“What?”

“Wear it now. I want to see how you look in it.”

Keith sighed but pulled off his black shirt and Lance used that chance to ogle Keith’s perfect abs. Keith put on Lance’s shirt, which was a little big on him, and refused to meet Lance’s eyes.

Lance whistled and said. “Damn, you look fine.”

Keith looked at him surprised but averted his gaze fast after that, busying himself with putting his black shirt away.

“Why all the blue suddenly?” Lance asked, hugging Keith’s pillow to his chest that smelled completely like him.

It was silent for a long moment and Lance had to check if Keith was still alive. Keith turned around to look at Lance and then shrugged.

“I liked how the shirt was cut and liked how the bracelet looked like a braid,” Keith mumbled and took a seat next to Lance’s feet.

“Uuuh, I thought you suddenly might have a crush on a blue paladin from a certain blue lion.”

“I’ll kick you off the bed.”

Lance pouted in mock hurt but had no chance to respond since Keith spoke up again.

“Sometimes I thought you hated me and that’s why you were being an asshole about this whole blue thing,” Keith murmured loud enough for Lance to hear.

“Why would I hate you?”

“Because I rejected you in a rather harsh way when you asked me out a couple of months ago.”

“Well, that did hurt me. I still feel the pain,” Lance retorted dramatically but added when Keith looked at him with panic in his eyes. “But that’s all forgotten now, in the past. We are new human beings now and we are a great team. I like you Keith.”

Keith opened his mouth but closed it again without saying anything. He looked away, pressed his legs to his chest, wrapped his arms around his knees and looked back at Lance. “Now we definitely bonded.”

“Where? How? Do you have any proof?” Lance asked and watched Keith’s expression turn into one of the betrayed ones. “I’ll never admit that.”

Keith attacked Lance immediately. For someone who didn’t train much in close combat and building more muscles, Lance did a good job in fighting Keith. It went without saying that Keith was still the one who won, having tackled Lance to the ground, pressing his wrists the to floor and straddling his hips.

“Admit we bonded and I’ll let you go,” Keith offered.

Lance invaded Keith’s personal space, his face only inches from Keith’s, and provoked with a smirk. “What if not?”

Keith’s eyes widened and he let his eyes wander around Lance’s face. When Keith didn’t say anything, Lance easily sat up, Keith’s hands gliding off of his wrists but he himself was still straddling Lance’s hips.

“You all right?” Lance inquired and cupped Keith’s cheek.

Keith’s eyes glistened and when he touched Lance’s cheek with his fingertips Lance’s heart started hammering against his chest. Suddenly he was too aware of their situation, of his hand on Keith’s cheek, of Keith sitting in his lap, of Keith’s fingers on his cheek.

He wanted more.

Don’t, Lance scolded himself. You left that behind. This is in the past.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Keith cupped his cheeks with both hands and leaned in a little.

“Lance,” Keith murmured, and Lance gasped.

Lance gripped Keith’s waist, wanting to pull him in but a loud crash and the whole castle shaking put an end to that. Keith still landed in his arms from how much the castle shook but the moment was ruined.

Shiro was calling them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked this. Part 2 will be out tomorrow (if I can write it).
> 
> Tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
